


【蚌壳】男朋友是笨蛋怎么办？在线等，急（ABO)

by alicelee



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicelee/pseuds/alicelee
Summary: 蚌A壳O的車刚谈恋爱的蚌壳小情侣





	【蚌壳】男朋友是笨蛋怎么办？在线等，急（ABO)

【蚌壳】男朋友是笨蛋怎么办？在线等，急  
他发誓他不是故意忘记的，刚开始交往没多久，裴浚植根本还没学到怎么做好别人的男朋友，特别是当对象是不太会说出口的李相赫的时候，什么事情都是顺其自然，两人都不会特别说或做些什么。  
听到李相赫发出第一个音节的时候他就知道出事了，滑下荧幕思考了一下上面的日期，他大骂一声西八就赶紧抓上自己的包包，对着一旁莫名其妙的朋友大喊一句“他今天热潮！”就跑了，留下一群人一脸裴浚植你是白痴吗————  
难怪跟相赫说这个假期先跟朋友约好的时候他一脸欲言又止，原本还以为是在撒娇，原来是热潮啊，真是干嘛直接说啦⋯⋯不对，就是因为是热潮他才不说吧，天啊裴浚植你到底在干嘛————  
裴浚植发誓，就算是他快要超过门禁时间，都没有这么快得赶回去。  
当他气喘吁吁的打开房间门的时候，没有看到李相赫，而是在自己的床位上，用棉被、衣服、枕头叠起来的小丘，所有的东西都是他的。  
“相赫？”轻手轻脚的走过去，他很确定李相赫在里面，盈满整个房间的味道证实了这件事，随着他的叫唤，那个小丘，不对，应该说是窝，动了一下，然后探出了李相赫的脑袋。  
发情期的Omega力气有这么大吗？这是裴浚植被随之伸出来的手一把拉过去的时候想到的。  
再来他也没办法想什么没营养的东西，因为灌进身体里的信息素和李相赫的眼神——写着闭嘴做事——都让他把一闪而逝的垃圾话直接丢回垃圾桶。  
生理的反应加上缩在这一堆衣服里让李相赫早就热的冒汗，一脸潮红，但他并不想推开筑起来的窝，而是就着现况和裴浚植接吻。  
把杂念抛开以后属于Alpha的本能就全数涌了上来，反手抓住那只拉过自己的手，紧握的同时又用拇指在上头画圈。他们的吻从来就不是那种黏黏腻腻的吻，而是像平时斗嘴那样针锋相对的，充满攻击性又彼此相惜，但没什么锻炼的李相赫总是在最后落到下风，比不上的肺活量与不知道怎么换气的榆木脑袋让他们的吻都在涨红着脸与拍打中结束。  
怎么会这么可爱啊⋯⋯  
裴浚植一边感叹中单老是在一些奇怪的地方显得很可爱，一边往他身上靠继续吻着脸上各个地方。  
手往身上摸，成堆的衣服有点碍事，衣服的主人想把他们往旁边推，但李相赫可不同意了，自己的窝要被拆了他可不高兴，被包围住的感觉很好，尽管与此同时裴浚植的味道早就和自己的纠缠在一起，灌满整个房间。感受到omega对于被拆窝的不满，自知理亏的裴浚植也就由着他。  
李相赫一如既往的穿着白T与短裤，当一双大手顺着胸、腰，一路摸到臀的时候，隔着裤子，他可以感受到薄薄的布料已经透着水。  
Omega的身体真是好啊⋯⋯  
三两下把短裤连同底裤一起脱掉，揉捏臀瓣的时候他能感觉到有水流了下来，靠在肩颈处的李相赫觉得羞耻，把脸紧紧埋着，拒绝面对。“相赫很湿了啊⋯⋯”  
就是有人欠揍。  
裴浚植得到的回应只有肩膀上的一口，他也不在意，就只是接着将手指探了进去，充满恶趣味的用两指左右拉开，肩上的力道加大了点，裴浚植这才乖了一点。  
发情的身体准备得很快，插入的手指从二变三，换来李相赫更多的颤抖，他对于裴浚植还穿得完整的衣服感到不满，伸手就想剥掉那件T-shirt，这被裴浚植当作是一种挑衅与勾引，配合著脱下上衣之后他刻意不再碰对方的后面，转而把沾湿又皱折的白T撩到胸口。  
上次留的痕迹已经退掉了，白皙的肌肤上只有充血挺立的乳头，咬上一边再用手搓揉另一边，突然的刺激激的李相赫扭动想逃，但结果更像是往对方嘴里送。  
“浚⋯浚植、可以了、”完全不想说出像是快点、求你之类的话，李相赫终究拉不下脸像是请求一般，裴浚植也知道，听到这样的允许大概就是对方受不了了。  
他把李相赫翻了过去背对自己，握着自己的性器，蹭过对方臀部上的黏液，他看到李相赫忍不住微微晃着腰，却又把脸埋在衣服里，反差、臣服的样子都让他觉得兴奋得不得了，在对方忍不住要催促之前，他缓缓插入并伏在对方身上，身下的人只能从喉头发出一个音节，细白的腿隐隐的发颤。  
全数插入后两人都忍不住发出轻叹，裴浚植开始缓慢的抽插，贴着李相赫的耳后低低的喘息或是叫唤着他的名字。  
比起那些荤话，李相赫更受不了裴浚植用低沉、磁性饱含了情欲的声音夹杂喘息喊自己的名字，这带给他某种类似于征服的成就感，同时又羞臊到不行。  
“相赫⋯⋯抱歉啊⋯⋯下次不会忘记的。”  
“喜欢这样吗？想我怎么做呢？”  
“赫呀⋯好喜欢你呀”  
裴浚植的动作越来越快，大掌覆盖上李相赫的手紧扣，接连着好几下都重重地撞在敏感点上，撞得他话语破碎，拔高了几个音调。  
“你怎么、啊嗯⋯废话、哼这么多⋯呜呃⋯浚植啊⋯慢点、慢点⋯不行了⋯⋯”  
李相赫被操得全身发软，前端不需要抚摸就硬的流水，他总觉得作为Omega的身体太敏感，失去掌控自己的感觉让他感到很不安，李相赫并不喜欢这样，希望可以掌控一切的他更希望自己是自由的beta，不会收到信息素、发情期这些奇怪的本能影响。  
但他现在嗅着眼前的衣服，充盈在整个房间的气味，又忍不住想，可是那样、裴浚植身上就不会有自己的痕迹了⋯⋯  
胡思乱想的同时被裴浚植发现了，就着插入的姿势将他翻了个身，同时握着沾得湿亮的分身拇指蹭了蹭顶部，拔出一声高亢的声音，李相赫全都射在裴浚植手里。  
“不可以不专心呀⋯⋯相赫。”  
把一手的液体都抹在李相赫自己的肚子上，然后把对方挡在脸上的手臂拉开，直勾勾的盯着他，看他高潮后只能不断喘气，一个字也说不出来，脸上挂满了生理性的泪水，李相赫不想接受裴浚植的注视，闭着眼睛调整呼吸。  
“相赫看着我，看我。”恢复了下半身的动作，而且越来越快，裴浚植充满恶趣都凑近了李相赫的脸然后不断唤着，“看我嘛，相赫。”  
李相赫这才配合著睁开眼，眨掉满眶的泪水，他咬着下唇不想叫出声。和裴浚植对上了眼，那双总是清亮的大眼总是映照着自己，他觉得那眼神比平常暗了些，因为自己的关系。“太、太过分了⋯⋯呜呜、我讨厌⋯⋯哼讨厌你⋯⋯”  
啊啊讨厌死了，为什么裴浚植看起来游刃有余的样子？为什么要叫我看他？为什么要这样欺负我？  
裴浚植没什么太大的反应，反而是轻轻笑了，凑过去亲了几口之后说，“可是我喜欢相赫啊⋯⋯”  
“相赫也喜欢我吧？身体是这么说的喔。”  
“对吧？相赫喜欢我吧？”  
一边说，一边配合著自己的动作，每一下都插到最里面再抽出来，他感觉得到随着自己的问题，身下的人夹得很紧，肯定是害羞吧，太可爱了啊。  
被问到一脸的委屈，李相赫只能用最大的力气撑起身子，重重的往裴浚植的双唇咬去，力道大得渗血，裴浚植也在这时候全根插入，全射在他的身体里。  
“好痛呀⋯⋯这样太过分了吧？”讲归讲，裴浚植还是笑着的，亲昵的蹭着对方的脸颊，他抱着李相赫，没有要抽出来的意思。  
“猪蹄子活该，我要讨厌你。”  
李相赫也是讲归讲，仍然任命的让裴浚植把自己抱在怀里。  
没办法啊，是笨蛋也没办法，谁叫他大魔王英明一世却栽在一个笨蛋手里。


End file.
